princekodifandomcom-20200214-history
Carface and Killer picks up Kodi and Dusty
This is a Scene in Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Animal Style) Transcript Meanwhile Kodi and Dusty are dancing in the Ball Kodi lifts Dusty's smily face * Kodi/Chris: As we where * Dusty/Sarah: Oh Right. of Course then as soon as they were about to kiss Dusty sees Carface and Killer in the Corner pointing the clock he's holding and Dusty seemed suprised. * Kodi/Chris: What's wrong * Dusty/Sarah: Excuse me for a Minute Then Dusty raises her skirt and walks towards Carface and killer * Kodi/Chris: Wait where your going * Dusty/Sarah: I'd had to check something, But thanks for a lovely night I'd enjoyed it every second but don't worry I'll be back. Then Kodi rushes to Dusty while Humphrey and Kate are dancing * Kate/Bulla: What was that all about * Humphrey/Martin: Maybe something came up. So as we were Then winston crawls to them until Kodi Accidently tripped on him * Kodi/Chris: Oh Sorry about that Then he stepped on his sore back and continues running towards Dusty. Then The Dogs carried Winston to the emergency room in pain * Winston/Vegeat: I Hate my life i do, I do, i do Then carface and killer stand in the corner and inches near the door until Dusty bumps into Jenna * Dusty/Sarah: Oh my goodness * Jenna/Kayley: young lady * Dusty/Sarah: I am so sorry for my rudness your highness. * Jenna/Kayley: Oh no it's alright no harm done. Then Carface and Killer ran to the entrance to the garden and Dusty rushes to them * Dusty/Sarah: oh your youngest son Chris he is the most handsome and polite man I have ever meet, So Kind and Brave And you should know that I also love him more and she looks behind her and Carface puts his hand on his face * Dusty/Sarah: I'll be right back And she rushes to Carface and killer and Jenna walks away in suspiciousness and Kodi walks up to her * Kodi/Chris: Oh Mother where did Sarah go * Jenna/Kayley: She went that way into the garden * Kodi/Chris: Thank you. Sarah Wait Then Jenna seemed suprised and putted down her wine * Jenna/Kayley: Looks like i have been drinking too much wine Then she walks while Carface and Killer are running * Killer/Llort: This is like Alice in Wonderland or Cinderella all over again Then Dusty ran towards them * Dusty/Sarah: Wait who are you Then she can't see them again and stopped and Kodi catches up to her * Kodi/Chris: There you are what's wrong * Dusty/Sarah: Sorry that I ditched you back there it's just that I saw someone in the corner trying to get my attention so I walked up to him * Kodi/Chris: So who is this person * Dusty/Sarah: Well he had this viking like helmet and all green and a Tail and a Mustache * Kodi/Chris: Maybe it was your imagination Then Carface and Killer were behind them * Carface/Llort: For your information girl it is A Beard Then the Couple noticed Carface and Killer behind them and Kodi brings out his sword * Kodi/Chris: Who are you * Killer/Llort: Take it easy i'm not going to hurt ya. this has to do with Sarah not you * Kodi/Chris: Well your not ganna hurt her * Carface/Llort: I'm not ganna hurt her either so listen there is not Much time left so I have to bring her with me and my brother will help too. * Dusty/Sarah: Well what is it * Killer/Llort: My Brother will explain * Kodi/Chris: Well if she goes i go too * Carface/Killer: Deal now hurry there's no time They get on Carface and Killer's Motorcycle and Dusty and Kodi go on the carrier side and the Motorcycle drives off to the Fort Category:Labyrinth Category:Scenes Category:Version 1 Spoofs Category:Funny Scenes